Sims Next Top Model (cycle 6)
The sixth cycle of Sims' Next Top Model premiered in 2012, under the name Modelland. Ao Yamena, from Australia, won the competition. The grand prize package this cycle included: *A cover and spread in Vogue Magazine. *An international Covergirl campaign. *A cash prize worth $100,000. Episodes Episode 1 For the first episode, the girls posed in pairs. I'd make a chart of the pairs, but the only people looking at this are probably, like, Henric and myself. So screw it. Ao received first call out for being pretty basically, while Maurizia and Cyllia were in the bottom two. In the end, Maurizia was disqualified for being a stolen sim, and the title of her being in the competition was later taken away from her. *First Call Out: Ao Yamena *Bottom Two: Cylia Verada & Maurizia Scott *Disqualified: Maurizia Scott Episode 2 For the photoshoot, the girls had to create ads for the upcoming designer OrangeSim-club. Most girls proved themselves, especially Mae, who received first call out. Meanwhile, Imaunique was placed in the bottom for hiding the clothes, and Shihocusaur for being related to "brain death". In the end, Shihocusaur was saved. *First Call Out: Mae Shayane *Bottom Two: Imaunique Hunter & Shihocusaur Ais *Eliminated: Imaunique Hunter Episode 3 This week, the girls had a photoshoot with Slenderman. Honestly it was one of my best photoshots. During critiquing, Sahvanha critiqued Taja's strange clothing. As Amory and Jeaselle talked bad, Taja called them out. This cycle was so cheap. Anyways, after a long deliberation, Danica recieved first call out for being simple yet gorgeous. Barbie and Jeaselle landed in the bottom for their lackluster photos. Barbie was eliminated for a bad photo, and lack of potential. *First Call Out: Danica Jungle *Bottom Two: Barbie Roberts & Jeaselle Teather *Eliminated: Barbie Roberts Episode 4 The episode starts out with a new judge for whatever reason. She's ugly, and apparently a massive cunt. Which is annoying. To celebrate Jessica getting Supernatural, the girls posed as witches. Cyllia gets first call out for having a spooky yet pretty photo, while Taja and Shihocusaur are placed in the bottom for having lackluster photos. In the end, Shihocusaur was eliminated. *First Call Out: Cyllia Verada *Bottom Two: Shihocusaur Ais & Taja Smith *Eliminated: Shihocusaur Ais Episode 5 This episode, the girls randomly turn into different colors. Then, the judge who's name is irrelevant reveals they're going to Daegu, South Korea. Before the episode was aired, it was announced that Amory and Neo had immunity for the best styling last episode. The girls have a photoshoot protraying songs of KPOP. Too lazy to make a chart of the girls and their songs. They also have a second photoshoot as a beauty shot without makeup. Amory recieved first call out, even through her immunity. Meanwhile, it was announced that if Neo did not have immunity, she would have been eliminated. Anyways, Mae and Rebecca are placed in the official bottom two, and Mae is eliminated for having not one, but two bad photos. *First Call Out: Amory Thompson *Bottom Two: Mae Shayane & Rebecca Marchel *Eliminated: Mae Shayane Episode 6 This episode was in FNTM format because I'm a lazy twit. The call out order was decided by public vote. However, the bottom 3 all got the same amount of votes, therefore, I decided the call out order. Danica and Taja were placed in the bottom, and Taja was sent packing. *First Call Out: Cyllia Verada *Bottom Two: Danica Jungle & Taja Smith *Eliminated: Taja Smith Episode 7 At the start of the episode, it's announced that, after this elimination, the girls will travel, yet again, overseas, to Australia. The girls posed in pairs as lolita dolls. Yet again, I'm far too lazy to make a chart of the pairs. Jeaselle gets first call out for finally proving herself, and producing one of the best shots in the show's history, really. Neo, Rebecca, and Violet are in the bottom three for producing less than impressive photos, and Violet is saved for having the best portfolio of the three. *First Call Out: Jeaselle Teather *Bottom Three: Cleo "Neo" Dibaba, Rebecca Marchel, & Violet Mayberry *Eliminated: Cleo "Neo" Dibaba & Rebecca Marchel Episode 8 The girls arrive in Australia, and have a photoshoot in the Great Victoria Desert. Then, it's announced that they have, yet another different host. Prior to having their photo critiqued, each girl had to state who they think has the most and least potential. After critiquing and hearing the girls' thoughts, Jeaselle recieves first call out, while Danica and Violet are placed in the bottom. With a great deal of difficulty, Violet is sent packing. *First Call Out: Jeaselle Teather *Bottom Two: Danica Jungle & Violet Mayberry *Eliminated: Violet Mayberry Episode 9 This episode, the girls had a photoshoot posing as 60 starlets in the desert. Also they have another host. Cyllia recieves first call out, while Danica and Jeaselle are placed in the bottom. Danica is sent home for the fact that she no longer produced good photos, and seemed to have peaked. *First Call Out: Cyllia Verada *Bottom Two: Danica Jungle & Jeaselle Teather *Eliminated:' Danica Jungle' Episode 10 ''' The photoshoot for this episode was posing, again, in pairs (which, again, too lazy for a chart) in crazy dresses. Ao recieves first call out, while Amory and Jeaselle are placed in the bottom. Amory is sent home for the fact that she never stood out. *First Call Out: '''Ao Yamena *Bottom Two: Amory Thompson & Jeaselle Teather *Eliminated:' Amory Thompson.' Immediately after Amory's elimination, it is announced that the winner has already been decided. The girls come back, and after a few minutes, it is announced that, due to her consistancy and high call out average, Ao wins. *Runner Ups: Cyllia Verada & Jeaselle Teather *Sims' Next Top Model: Ao Yamena Contestants (information stated is correct at start of contest) Call Out Orders : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated. *Episode 1's call out order is arbitrary. *Between the first and second episodes, Shihocusar and Ao were added as wildcards. *During Episode 6 the girls had a challenge based on personal style, Amory and Neo both won, thus granting them immunity. It was announced that Amory would have recieved first call out even without the immunity, and that Neo would have been in the bottom two. 'Performance' 'Statistics' *'Most consecutive first call outs:' Jeaselle Teather (2 times) *'Most collective first call outs:' Cyllia Verada (3 times) *'Most consecutive bottom appearances:' Danica Jungle & Jeaselle Teather (2 times) *'Most collective bottom appearances:' Danica Jungle & Jeaselle Teather (3 times) *'Highest call out average:' Ao Yamena (2.9) Category:Cycles